Even magic can be rewritten
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: After seeing what the war is doing to her family and seeing what the future holds for her family, Narcissa Malfoy decides to take matters into her own hands and speeds things up; however it turns out she isn't the only witch that is undoing years of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Even magic can be rewritten**

 **Chapter 1**

Narcissa could see the toll that the war was taking on not only her family but others, she sat in the library alone and started to wonder if any of this was worth it, too many people had died and for what cause no one was better than someone else. Magic was a gift and should be celebrated not torn down.

Narcissa grabbed her cloak and straightened out her dress before stepping through the floo; she looked around the new surroundings and walked the familiar route that hadn't changed since she used to walk these corridors as a student.

Narcissa knocked on the door in front of her, she heard 'the enter' and shut the door behind her as she looked at the 3 adults in front of her. She handed a piece of parchment to the wizard in front of her.

The wizard nodded and read the parchment "are you sure Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa faintly smiled "yes Albus, I gave it to him myself, it is time this stupid war ended."

The others in the office looked at the pureblood witch, they were both confused but they trusted Albus and knew whatever plan he had that included Narcissa Malfoy involved Voldemort and his soon to be death.

Narcissa faintly smiled "We should have never allowed children to fight of their right; that is our job, Albus."

Albus nodded "I agree Mrs Malfoy but prophecies are prophecies."

Narcissa straightened herself "I understand that but some prophecies can be broken and this prophecy I intend to break it with or without your help."

Albus turned to Minerva who was present in the office "Minerva please make sure Harry and his friends get to the tower and stand guard, this is going to get worse before it ends."

Minerva nodded "of course Albus."

Albus sent out his patronus and told all the teachers and students to report to their common rooms and to stay there as Hogwarts was now on lockdown for the first time.

Narcissa nodded "I shall head back and when it is over I shall send my patronus Albus."

Narcissa left the office and headed towards the Slytherin dungeons as she had entered the castle via the floo in Severus's private rooms, the Slytherin head of house caught up with his friend, once the portrait was shut behind them; she turned to face him.

Narcissa smiled "it ends tonight Severus, stay here and keep the little snakes safe; I have weakened Riddle just so that anyone can kill him to save Mr Potter from that dreadful fate."

Severus hugged her "You are insane Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded "it's the Black blood" She then placed her hand on his cheek "you need to hold on for a little while longer please."

Narcissa knew how hard these entire 16 years had been on him, she knew he was close to giving up and falling into a dark hole, that was the other reason why she was finally stepping up to the plate.

Narcissa had recently started to see a seer as she wanted to know which side would win the war before it unfurled, but the latest vision she had been showed, she saw Draco finally happy with the witch that he loved, the vision had also shown Lucius as the old Lucius that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, the best part was that there was no darkness = no Riddle.

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Narcissa arrived back in the library; she saw that her husband was leant against the doors with his snakehead cane. She removed her cloak and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his cheek; Lucius leant into her warm and loving hand, he placed a kiss into her palm.

Narcissa smiled "it will be over soon my love."

She leant forward and kissed his cheek "Draco's safe, Severus is watching over him."

The clock in the library chimed out that it was dinner; it was the only time that Voldemort was alone with the Malfoy duo. Narcissa exhaled then exited the library with Lucius and headed towards the dining room where Voldemort was just sitting down.

The pair bowed to him "good evening my lord."

Voldemort bowed back to them "good evening Lucius, Narcissa."

The trio waited for the house elves to serve the food, the Malfoy duo waited for Voldemort to have the first bite, they counted down the minutes to when dinner would be over and Voldemort's after dinner duel with Bellatrix would take part and that would be his downfall.

Voldemort looked up at the Malfoy duo "I wish to have an audience with young Draco during the summer, to discuss the next line of followers."

Lucius faintly smiled "I shall send him an owl tomorrow to have him make up a list of potential followers my lord."

Voldemort nodded "very good Lucius, I like that idea."

 **~ Hogwarts ~**

Minerva looked around the Gryffindor common room, she could see Harry as he was surrounded by the Weasley family, however, as she continued to look around she could not see Hermione.

Minerva started to panic but did not let it show "Hermione Granger?"

Silence

That was not what she needed to hear, this caused the Weasley & Potter corner to become worried and they tried to reason with their head of house but Minerva sent out her patronus asking the other heads of house if Hermione had ran into the nearest common room to the library as that was her place.

Meanwhile, with Hermione, she ran through the corridors trying to get to the Gryffindor portrait but she could see all the portraits were empty meaning they were locked from the inside and could only be opened from the inside.

She quickly looked around for an open classroom, she had her back to the DADA room, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her backwards into the room, and the door was then shut and warded behind her as she just came face to face with Slytherin uniform.

She looked up at her rescuer and became speechless "erm thanks Malfoy."

The Slytherin prince nodded "your welcome Granger."

He walked back over to his minions and sat on the duelling stage, Blaise walked towards her, the pair had become sort of friends over the last few years as they had been paired together during a Muggle studies assignment.

Blaise faintly smiled "you okay Hermione?"

She nodded "yeah confused but I'm okay, any idea what is going on?"

The Slytherin wizards all shook their heads and that was when the castle started to shake…

* * *

What is gonna happen?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Even magic can be rewritten**

 **Thank you to:** lilyflower50, xiu-xiu-minseokie, Vaneesa85 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Thank you to:** lilyflower50, MicPen, victoria cullen35, Doreen769, SereniteRose, Lady Skyelite, Nacf, skyjadeprincess, Samb1988, Vaneesa85 & sarahdoidge88 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

 **Thank you to:** EliLeFey, lilyflower50, victoria cullen35, Doreen769, btvs22, Lady Skyelite, Samb1988, SereniteRose, sarahdoidge88, Nacf, Wolften, Vaneesa85 & BlueHP for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 2**

The Slytherin wizards all shook their heads and that was when the castle started to shake. The five of them looked around trying to figure out if they were safe in the DADA room or should make a run for a safer place in the castle.

A horse patronus came galloping into view and stopped by Hermione and Ginny's voice rang out through the silent room 'Hermione please tell me you are somewhere safe.'

Hermione sent back her otter informing Ginny that she was safe for now inside the defence classroom.

The classroom began to shake heavily, they all looked at each other and silently agreed that the defence room was not safe enough for them, the next safe place for them would be the Slytherin dungeons, and Hermione knew the Slytherin wizards would be safe there.

Hermione looked at them "whatever is happening this room isn't safe."

Goyle looked at the Gryffindor witch "there isn't anywhere else to go."

Hermione sighed "the common rooms are the safest place; you guys will make it to the dungeons."

Draco looked at her and shook his head "you'll never make it to your tower, you'll come with us."

Hermione nodded she started to follow the wizards until they were all out of the classroom, she slammed and warded the door, she shook her head "focus Hermione focus, you only get one shot at this."

The Slytherin wizards knew they couldn't break through her wards so they ran towards their common room as they knew that Professor Snape would be able to easily break through the wards that Hermione had put up.

Draco sent his patronus out to pre-warn Severus, Salazar Slytherin's portrait swung open, Draco looked for his godfather and explained to him that Hermione had warded herself into the defence room and it wasn't safe in there.

Severus then sent out his own patronus to warn the teachers mainly Minerva, he then warded the dungeons so that only he could open them, he hurried to the defence room only to see Hermione making a run for the main doors of the castle.

Severus whipped his wand out to stop her "GRANGER."

Hermione spun around "I'll be right back Professor."

Then in a flash, she was gone…

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

The trio was enjoying the surprising light conversation that the dark lord had started; Narcissa just kept thinking soon it would all be over; she just had to keep strong for a few more minutes.

Voldemort started to sip on his elf wine "this is a very good elf wine Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled "thank you, I believe it is from our private collection, we collected bottles from special years."

Voldemort nodded and drank the rest of his elf wine "that was a lovely meal, now shall we adjoin to the ballroom."

Lucius pulled out Narcissa's chair for her and helped her up, Voldemort smiled and nodded at the pair; they truly were the kind of followers that he wanted. The trio headed towards the ballroom, the Malfoy pair knew that Aurors were surrounding the ballroom so that they could capture Bellatrix after she had unbeknown to her killed her precious dark lord, the anti-apparition wards had also been put into place so that she couldn't escape.

As on cue, Bellatrix also entered the ballroom and bowed to Voldemort. Voldemort twirled his wand around and said he didn't want Bellatrix to go easy on him, there would be no repercussions; stating he needed a fair fight for when he went up against the Potter boy.

Bellatrix smirked, "as you wish my lord."

Lucius and Narcissa stood on the side lines as always, surrounded by a protection bubble in case any spells got deflected and headed towards them.

The pair bowed to each other and the duel began, it was light and easy spells at first but then Voldemort nodded to Bellatrix giving her the hint that he needed more.

The spells then got heavier and darker, the Malfoy couple just waited until Voldemort didn't deflect a spell or got caught off guard which he rarely did, but he was weak and his magic wasn't as strong or as powerful as he believed it to be.

Narcissa just held on to Lucius's hand and every time Bellatrix would cast a spell towards Voldemort; she would squeeze his hand hoping it would be the spell to kill him.

Bellatrix didn't wanna push her luck as she knew that the dark lord could switch at any time and even though he promised her nothing would happen to her, she didn't wanna put that to chance.

Voldemort knew that Bellatrix was holding back, so he decided to make the first dirty move to try and get Bellatrix mad enough that she would forget who she was duelling.

Voldemort waved his wand and Bellatrix went flying across the ballroom and slammed hard on to the floor, Voldemort grinned knowing that she would get mad and he was right.

Bellatrix got up and threw spell after spell at him, he suddenly realised that something was wrong when he nearly missed one of the spells she had sent his way; his reactions were slower.

Voldemort was about to speak up and stop the duel, but Bellatrix had sent her most powerful cruciatus curse towards him which hit him square in the chest just where his 'heart' was; that was the kill spot for anyone, let alone a weakened wizard (which everyone including Bellatrix knew).

No one had time to react, the horror set in- Bellatrix went white and gasped at what she had done, Narcissa was squeezing Lucius's hand hard like pregnant woman going into labour, Lucius was trying to keep his face neutral, Voldemort on the other hand just fell to the floor he was motionless and silent.

Bellatrix looked over at her sister and brother in law for guidance "I I I"

Lucius took down the protection bubble and rolled his eyes "you probably just stunned him Bella; honestly, you know how powerful the dark lord is."

The Aurors slowly crept out of their hiding places with their wands drawn so that they could quickly disarm and capture Bellatrix. Bellatrix dropped her wand on the floor and walked towards Voldemort's body, Narcissa took this opportunity to kick the dropped wand over to the Aurors.

Bellatrix knelt down beside the body "He's dead; I killed the dark lord, but how"

Narcissa looked at her sister with her own wand in her hand "he was weak Bellatrix, he spouted power and yet he had none."

Bellatrix turned and stood toe to toe with her sister, that was when she saw the Aurors and that they all had their wands pointed at the older sister, Bellatrix sneered and shook her head "what have you done Cissa, Draco will pay for this."

Narcissa sighed "I did what I had to do for my family and for everyone else Bella, please go quietly and don't even think about threatening my son."

The older sister went to get her wand out then realised she had dropped it when she went to the dark lord's side, due to her emotions (mainly anger) she couldn't really remember any wandless spells and Narcissa knew that her sister would never truly hurt her anyway.

Aurors intercepted and took the deranged witch away back to Azkaban where she would receive the dementors kiss after sentencing.

Narcissa crumbled into Lucius's arms and mourned for the loss of her sister and the realisation kicked it that everyone was safe and free; Voldemort was dead and dead for good.

Some of the Aurors had already taken his body and even set fire to him to make sure that nothing like this happened again.

Lucius sent out his patronus to everyone at Hogwarts and the Ministry that Riddle was dead, everyone was free.

 **~ Hogwarts ~**

Minerva turned to the potions teacher "you are telling me that Miss Granger disappeared in a flash of light."

Severus nodded "yes any idea what is going on in her head Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head "No, I will warn the order to start a search."

* * *

Where is Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Even magic can be rewritten**

 **Thank you to:** Vaneesa85 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Thank you to:** Stacy. salton, klaus89, Ravenclaw Queen16, nette91, Sesshomaru's Lady 122 & yarnell15 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

 **Thank you to:** Stacy. salton, klaus89, Ravenclaw Queen16, RalyksKunoichi, Sammy Ocean, sleepylittleme & tokio2323 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione wobbled a little on the landing, she looked around with her wand in hand in case there were any nasty surprises but there was none, the only thing she hadn't accounted for was that during a lockdown a person could 'apparate' out of Hogwarts however, no one could 'apparate' back inside during.

Hermione looked behind her "we're gonna have to walk to the castle I'm afraid, we must still be under lockdown."

All Hermione received was nods and they all happily walked towards the castle that hadn't changed since the last time that any of them had seen it. During the walk towards the castle doors, Hermione hissed in pain as she looked down at her neck and saw that her time turner that she had used was literally burnt and smoking.

She quickly removed it as the castle doors opened and stood in the doorway was a very furious Professor McGonagall; who saw the smoking and crispy time turner in the witch's hand.

Minerva shook her head "Miss Granger what have you done and gone this time?"

Hermione just smiled "I had to go get some people, Professor."

Minerva raised her eyebrow then became in shock when 3 people appeared behind the muggleborn witch, one of the people placed their hands on Hermione's shoulders and asked Minerva not to punish Hermione.

Minerva managed to compose herself "I suggest you all go get checked over then an explanation is in order Miss Granger, I, however, will have no control over what punishment you shall receive that will be decided by Professor Dumbledore, the head of governors and possibly the minister of magic."

Hermione nodded "I understand Professor but I do not regret my actions."

Minerva smiled "As long as you all get the all clear from Poppy then I have no doubt that the actions are not regrettable."

The Gryffindor head of house actually ran towards the great hall where everyone was, waiting on news of Hermione.

Minerva ran to the head table "Albus, she has returned with friends."

Albus looked at the witch "friends?" he then looked over at Harry and the family of red heads "she has other friends that I am not aware of."

Minerva got close to him and whispered "time turner friends."

 **~ Infirmary ~**

Poppy looked up as the doors swung open and couldn't believe her eyes "what is the meaning of this!"

Hermione looked at the mediwitch "time turner Madam Pomfrey"

Poppy nodded as she looked at the 3 others that were with Hermione, she cleared her throat and proceeded to hug the 3 and happily cried.

Hermione flopped on to a hospital bed, she could tell that the adrenaline had worn off and that due to her actions and time turner her magic was exceedingly low.

Poppy turned herself to the young witch "Merlin's beard Miss Granger, what have you done to yourself?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths "I did none of this for me Madam Pomfrey, besides pretty sure I am going to be expelled, so might as well be for something expel worthy."

Poppy ran tests over all of them and explained what had happened and that they all needed rest and time to process everything. Hermione shook her head and said that she knew a way to replenish her magic and headed towards the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor.

 **~ Great hall ~**

Harry waited until all the Weasley's were surrounding him so he felt safe enough to pull out an aged looking piece of parchment, which he put his wand to and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The parchment started to reveal the school map and that most of the names were in the great hall, it was Ginny that pointed out Hermione's name was now on the map and that she was heading towards the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor.

It was Fred and George however that pointed out 3 certain names that appeared in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey.

They all looked at each other and whispered: "the map never lies."

Harry became very confused "but, how, what?"

He then looked up at the teachers and caught Professor Dumbledore's eyes which twinkled.

Harry took a few deep breathes to remain calm "let's all stay here until we know what is going on."

Everyone looked at him as if he had 4 heads, then began talking at once mainly calling him crazy and that he should totally go investigate as the map never lied, it was broken up by someone clearing their throat; everyone looked up to see an arm reach over, a wand tap the map the words "Mischief managed" muttered and the map get taken.

Harry stood up "but Remus"

Remus looked at Harry "for once Harry, listen to the voice inside you, stay here." He then looked at everyone else "that goes for everyone"

 **~ Headmasters office ~**

Albus looked at the wizards and witch that was currently present in his office "well"

Minerva sat down "I didn't think it was possible, but she did it, how I would love to know but Albus they are alive and with us."

Albus nodded "so be it may Minerva, Miss Granger could be facing some serious charges including banishment."

Lucius smirked, "to the muggle world yes such a punishment for a muggle-born such as herself, we should all hear her explanation and see the medical condition of everyone before any rash decisions are made."

Seeing as the minister had been under the control of Riddle, Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken his place.

Kingsley smiled "No punishment shall be brought against Hermione, not from the ministry anyway, she had done far too much for us and if this latest stunt has worked, she will bring happiness to one lucky wizard, who do we not all agree deserves it."

Everyone in the room nodded including Lucius, there was a knock at the door and in walked Poppy, who stated that everyone including Hermione was fine, magically drained and confused but in good health and had requested visits.

Albus nodded "Minerva you go, I shall break the news to our dear potions master."

Lucius stood up "Permission to visit my son?"

Albus smiled "Granted Lucius, I'm sure Draco will be happy to see you and hear news of his mother."

Minerva and Lucius walked into the great hall, Lucius walked towards the Slytherin table and Minerva walked to the Gryffindor table.

She stopped by Harry and the redheads "Mr Potter, please follow me."

She then monitored for Remus to do the same, Ginny asked if she could go find Hermione and Minerva said that would be a great idea, Ginny then stated that she would start her look on the fifth floor near the prefect's bathroom.

 **~ Slytherin table ~**

Draco was being nudged from both sides and looked up to see his father walking towards him, straight away Draco got up and met his father halfway down the table, Lucius motioned towards the doors which Draco quickly followed him.

As soon as they had left the hall and were round the corner for privacy, Draco away asked his father for news on his mother.

Lucius smiled "She is fine Draco, impatiently waiting for your arrival back at the manor but fine; how are you?"

Draco shrugged "Fine, the castle went into lockdown, I ran to the dungeons, apparently, Granger left and no one knew where or how."

Lucius nodded "that is why I am here; Professor Dumbledore called a meeting concerning the punishment for Miss Granger due to her actions."

Draco looked at his father "punishment? What punishment father?"

Lucius smirked, "ahh, your mother was right, you do harbour feelings for the Muggle-born, at the moment no punishment maybe a few points deducted or detention."

Draco rolled his shoulders "feelings please father; I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lucius laughed "Never lie to me Draco, your mother has been seeing a seer who has told her all about your future and yes it involves a certain muggle-born Gryffindor, well it did."

* * *

What has Hermione done?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Even magic can be rewritten**

 **Thank you to:** SereniteRose, Vaneesa85, lilyflower50 & Cherokee Daniels for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Thank you to:** tianemariah1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

 **Thank you to:** Mary Norton, Icelynne, MissSparx, tianemariah1, BrittLynn9 & Wijibo for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione gently slipped into the warm water that she had added potion after potion into to help improve her recovery time as she knew that this would help her magic replenish itself quicker.

She leant her head back on the edge, shut her eyes and let the events of what she had just done play in her head; after 30 minutes she opened her eyes and let the tears fall. Hermione didn't regret what she had done and that she had done it all with Harry and Remus in mind and with a pure heart. She was crying a mixture of happy tears and sadness, she was happy that she had brought Harry's family back and that he could be safe and happy, the sadness tears were there because Hermione had no idea what punishment she would face and that she might not get to see Harry be happy.

She heard the doors open and she slipped under the water, she waited and saw Ginny walk towards her clothes and towel; Ginny sat down and faced the wall.

Hermione resurfaced "Hey Ginny."

Ginny looked at her "How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed "I am magically drained of course and actually a little scared about what my punishment will be."

Ginny nodded "I can understand that what I wanna know is- what possessed you to go through with it all?"

Hermione laughed "Harry kept talking about third year and how he had a family now that he had Sirius in his life and wouldn't have to go back to his aunts, after Sirius died I knew I could bring him back; but I also realised if I went back and saved him, the war could take him away from Harry once again."

Ginny nodded again "So you waited until it was all over, so Harry could be free, happy and have his family."

Hermione nodded and wiped her chin where her tears had fallen, the girls sat in silence as they knew as soon as Hermione left the bathroom, she would have to explain herself and her actions then accept whatever punishment everyone decided that fitted her actions.

Hermione laughed "I actually got the idea from Pettigrew of all people."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at her best friend/sister "How?"

Hermione smirked, "He gave Riddle a second chance, I took the idea and made it my own."

An hour passed and during this time Hermione started to feel her whole body tingle which meant the warm bath and potions had worked. The Gryffindor witches looked at each other and knew it was time.

Hermione got dressed "I'm gonna take the long way to the headmaster's office, have one last look at the castle."

Ginny smirked, "then you will need this."

She pulled something shimmery out of her pocket, she told Hermione that Harry had given it to her, so Hermione slipped the invisibility cloak around her and the pair left the prefects' bathroom.

 **~ Infirmary ~**

Just outside the infirmary, Minerva turned to Harry and pre-warned him that what he was about to come face to face with would take time to come to terms with everything.

Remus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders "it will be okay Harry."

The Gryffindor wizards walked into the infirmary where they saw Poppy standing with her back to them tending to someone, she heard their footsteps and moved away to a curtained off section.

"Hello Harry."

Harry engulfed his godfather in a hug "Sirius!"

Sirius looked over his godson's shoulder to his oldest best friend "good to see you too Remus."

Remus smiled "I do believe Hermione owns you now."

Sirius laughed "yes I shall forever be in her debt, smart witch that one."

Sirius turned his attention to Harry, he made Harry focus on him and explained to him that he wasn't the only one that Hermione had gone back and saved; Harry tried to prepare himself, he had already seen their names on the Marauders Map but seeing a name on a piece of parchment and seeing them with his own eyes were completely different.

Sirius walked over to the curtain and waited for Poppy to nod at him, he slowly pulled the curtain away.

Harry couldn't control his emotions any longer and had the biggest smile plastered on his face "Mum, Dad!"

Lily had tears rolling down her face already "Oh Harry, my little baby."

Harry wrapped his arms around her like his life depended on it; he couldn't describe how happy he was right now. James hugged the pair of them, the pair had managed to wrap their heads around what had happened; they had realised and come to terms that yes they had lost a great portion of Harry's life, however, they were back and had all the time in the world to make up for the memories that were taken by Riddle and Pettigrew.

Remus and Sirius leant against the wall and watched as the boy who lived gained happiness and his life back.

Remus smiled "well done Hermione."

The best friends decided to let the Potters have their family moment as they needed time to heal and become a family again. The pair came across Albus talking to Severus about what Hermione had done.

Sirius took a deep breath and walked over to them "Severus?"

Severus looked at the Black heir and waited for him to talk.

Sirius started to apologize to Severus for everything that had happened over their childhood years and way into their adult years too, he openly agreed that it was childish behaviour to continue into their adult years and that he was acting no better than Voldemort; he then apologized for playing a part in ruining his friendship with Lily; he hoped Severus would get a second chance at becoming Lily's friend again as he knew the Gryffindor witch had wanted to clear the air with the Slytherin wizard. He reminded that due to Hermione's actions they had all been given a second chance with the ones they loved, and no matter what bad blood was between any of them, the second chance should not be wasted.

Severus was taken back by Sirius's actions, the pureblood then added that he had been gifted with a second chance and he wanted to start it clean and amend his foolish ways and the first part to becoming a 'real' wizard (as he put it) was apologizing for past mistakes and learning from them.

Severus cleared his throat "I accept your apology Mr Black, I came to terms with my ended friendship with Lily all those years ago however the friendship ran deeper than I originally thought as I have spent the last 6 years keeping her son from an early death and his friends."

Sirius nodded "I know that I and everyone else want to thank you for looking after Harry, as he was not placed into your house you did not have a real duty of care for him once he was out of your classroom."

Severus straighten himself "he is still a student here and as a professor, it is my job to keep the students safe even it means being set on fire by a first year or being attacked by a forgetful werewolf."

The wizards shook hands and parted ways.

 **~ Hermione & Ginny ~**

Hermione slipped off the cloak and handed it back to Ginny, the pair had arrived at the astronomy tower; the pair looked over the school grounds. Hermione sat on the ground and leant against the railing.

Ginny could tell Hermione was thinking something "What are you thinking Hermione?"

Hermione sighed "There is one more thing I need to do Ginny, but I need to do it on my own."

Ginny hugged her "Always here for you Hermione, no matter what happens in the meeting."

Ginny left the tower and let Hermione gather her thoughts as the redhead knew that Hermione's next visit would be to Professor Dumbledore's office; she assumed that her friend/sister was gathering her thoughts about what she did and how she had managed to pull it off.

Hermione waved her wand and piece of parchment and a self-inked quill appeared…

* * *

What is Hermione up to?

Will Harry get his happy family?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Even magic can be rewritten**

 **Thank you to:** SereniteRose, Guest, Vaneesa85 & delia cerrano for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Thank you to:** angela22zuni, Winnie Wanze & delia cerrano for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

 **Thank you to:** EzraGreyson, Role with life, Winnie Wanze & delia cerrano for adding this story to your following list :)

 **:) It is my 24th** **birthday tomorrow (11** **th** **Feb) so here is my last chapter as a 23-year-old lol :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Ginny ran into the great hall where the Order members were "REMUS!"

The werewolf turned around "what's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny took a deep breath "the map, check for Hermione."

Remus whipped out the map from his pocket and muttered the words; they all looked over and waited to spot the muggleborns name.

Sirius hovered his finger over the map "I don't see it."

Ginny sighed "she's gone, how could she just leave like that? Without saying a proper goodbye to us."

The Order tried to think of somewhere where Hermione could go, she wouldn't go to Grimmuald Place or her parents' house, they all realised that Hermione had chosen her own punishment for her actions; she had decided to take herself out of the wizarding world before Dumbledore, the governors or the ministry could.

Molly sighed "that's why she went back as far as she did, she thought if she did get punished for saving Sirius she might as well get punished for something more worth it."

Nymphadora bit her lip "plus I might have told Hermione some of the ministry's plans for after the war."

Arthur raised his eyebrow at the young Auror "which are Tonks?"

Nymphadora exhaled "rumours are flying around about a marriage law because some prophecies have been found on the matter of marriages, and Hermione's name has been spotted."

Molly shook her head "Dora"

Nymphadora shrugged "I know Molly, but I just wanted to warn Hermione, after everything she has done, I thought she deserved some warning before she was handed a marriage contract especially with her 'promised'."

Ginny sat beside her brothers "I can't believe she's really gone."

Ron sighed "She'll come back, it's Hermione, and she's always around."

Arthur looked at his family and friends "That may be true Ron, however, Hermione has been through a lot trying to prove to some people that she deserves her magic and a place here at Hogwarts, a marriage law is unjust, another decision that they are taking away from her; just because the ministry is concerned about the decrease in magical people and an increase in squibs."

Nymphadora sat on top of the Slytherin table "if the marriage law gets passed which it will, everyone eligible will be matched based on- power, magic and intelligence."

Ginny gasped "that is horrible due to the fact when combining that with Hermione there is only 1 person who comes to mind for her. She would never accept that contract."

Nymphadora nodded "plus a marriage prophecy has been seen with those two."

Molly looked at the two and asked them who Hermione's name had been linked in, Ginny leant over to Nymphadora and whispered a name, when she got the dreaded confirmation from the young Auror she then turned and whispered the name to her mother.

Molly gasped and her hand flew to her heart "She would never agree to that."

 **~ Dungeons ~**

Draco followed his father towards the dungeons "what do you mean father?"

Lucius waved his wand and the portrait opened, he continued to ignore his son until they were alone in the common room "what does it sound like I mean Draco, your mother wanted answers about the war; we never wanted this for you believe me. The seer showed her the outcome of the war and how, when the time got nearer for Riddle to be defeated, the seer started to show your mother pieces of the future mainly yours as that is what you mother requested."

Draco sat down on one of the sofas "the seer showed mother that I have a happy future with Granger."

Lucius sat down on the opposite sofa "yes however rumours around the ministry are that a marriage law could come into place, wizards and witches are getting matched based on- power, magic and intelligence; and after 6 years of having you moan about coming in second to Miss Granger, it will be no surprise for you to get matched to her."

Draco thought about everything "no"

Lucius raised his eyebrow "no?"

Draco shook his head "No after everything Granger has risked to make Potter happy, she deserves to find happiness herself and if that is with me perfect if not then I wish her all the best."

Lucius stood up to his full height "No Draco, you will get matched to Miss Granger and you will show her what a gentleman that your mother and I raised you to be and you will show her the love and warmth that is inside of you."

He raised his cane and placed the end of it on to Draco's chest right about where his heart would be.

Draco stood up and looked at his father "how would you feel about if I did marry and have children with Hermione?"

Lucius smiled "Proud and happy."

 **~ Infirmary ~**

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around everything "so one more time, Hermione went back with Sirius to semi-save you from Riddle."

Lily nodded "yes, from what she has told us, she slipped us both some draught of living death before Riddle turned up, I have no idea how she timed it so perfectly."

James smiled "but she did, so the effects of the potion lined up with Riddle casting the killing spell, however when she woke us up along with Sirius, you had already been taken."

Harry hugged them both "She did it because Riddle is dead, she didn't want you to live in a world where you could be taken from me again just like with Sirius."

Lily squeezed Harry tightly "I love you so much, Harry."

James smiled at the sight in front of him "I would love to thank Hermione again."

Lily nodded "yes me too, where do you think she is sweetie?"

Harry heard a faint hooting sound and turned to see Hedwig perched on the bed frame of the hospital bed next to his mother's "Hedwig."

Harry took the envelope from his owl and looked at the handwriting "it's from Hermione, it's her handwriting."

 **~Dumbledore's office ~**

Albus was looking at some documents that the ministry had sent over about a marriage law that would be approved by the end of the week; he read the terms and conditions of the marriage law and which age groups of his students it would affect, he also read the names of the students inside the castle that had marriage prophecies.

Albus noticed an owl swoop down and perch itself on his desk, he held his hand out "and who do you belong to?"

He took the envelope from the owl, once the owl was fed and flew out of the office; Albus got comfy in his chair, he had instantly recognised the handwriting as he opened the envelope:

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

* * *

What does the letter say?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Even magic can be rewritten**

 **Thank you to:** Dianne9577, lilyflower50, Vaneesa85 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Thank you to:** Aninhaloka, pinkcrazyness, toritam & hhargrove for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione strutted forwards not wanting to look back in case she came across a familiar face, she didn't bother looking around her either for the same reason, and she just kept putting one foot in front of the other; not really knowing where she was going or had any idea where to go.

All Hermione knew is that she needed to get away from the Wizarding world to clear her head especially as she knew that a marriage prophecy contained her name would be exposed any day now if the person also involved didn't already know about it.

Hermione felt someone brush passed her, she automatically put her hand in her pocket where her wand was, she pulled out an Italian flag pin; she raised her eyebrow then looked around then a flash of light happened…

 **~ Hogwarts- Dumbledore's Office ~**

Albus noticed an owl swoop down and perch itself on his desk, he held his hand out "and who do you belong to?"

He took the envelope from the owl, once the owl was fed and flew out of the office; Albus got comfy in his chair, he had instantly recognised the handwriting as he opened the envelope:

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I am writing my explanation to you in a letter as I have already decided my own punishment and taken myself out of the wizarding world (for the time being). I need you and everyone else to know that I do not regret my actions and if asked to do it all over again I would gladly do it, Harry deserves to have a family and they deserve to live in a world without Riddle meaning a world without fear and hatred._

 _I knew from using the time turner in my third year that I could go back and save Sirius from Bellatrix's killing curse but then I started to think about if I did go back and save Sirius there was no guarantee that Sirius wouldn't be taken from Harry and everyone else again during the war, so I decided to wait for a time when it would be safe to reunite Harry with Sirius._

 _I started to read more about going back in time and how far someone could actually go without causing major changes to a time line, there was no answer, the only information I found was that it can be difficult getting back to the correct time the further a person goes._

 _All Harry wants is his family back and I knew that once Riddle was gone and that both worlds were safe I could not only bring back Sirius but I could somehow find a way to bring Lily and James back and that is what I did._

 _With more research I found myself thinking back to my first potions class when Professor Snape said that he could teach us how to put a stopper in death._

 _So that is exactly what I did with the help of Sirius who I saved first in case something went wrong at Godrics Hollow and perfect timing; I have given Harry the one thing he has wanted his whole life- a family._

 _I explained to Sirius that I had already gone back to the dreadful Halloween and slipped a potion to James and Lily, I just needed a person they trusted to complete my plan; we then arrived at Godrics Hollow and waited for Hagrid and Professor Snape to leave before we went in and waited for James and Lily to wake up._

 _Of course, they were confused about everything but once Sirius explained to them and showed them his memories of everything and I did the same, they came to the realisation that they had been given a second chance to be a family with their son as Riddle was now gone._

 _You, of course, know the rest as the Potter family are currently being reunited in the infirmary with Sirius and Remus watching over them and ready to answer any questions that either of them may have._

 _I have also written to Harry and explained my actions, I have asked him to promise me that he won't come and find me but we both know Headmaster that that will never happen._

 _Thank you for everything you and the others have done for me over the years that I have been a student at Hogwarts, thank you for giving me the tools to increase my knowledge and to show the wizarding world that muggleborns can be just as smart as everyone else and that we too deserve our magical gift._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Proud member of the Gryffindor house_

 **~ Hogwarts- Infirmary ~**

Harry heard a faint hooting sound and turned to see Hedwig perched on the bedframe of the hospital bed next to his mother's "Hedwig."

Harry took the envelope from his owl and looked at the handwriting "it's from Hermione, it's her handwriting."

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I will never regret my actions, I have come to understand that by giving you the family you have always deserved might just be the last piece of magic I ever use and I am ok with that._

 _I know that you and everyone else's first instinct after finding out I have gone is to try and find me promise me you won't, but please know Harry that I have decided to leave and in fairness I will be back; but for right now I need a break from everyone and try to process everything that we have done since we became friends all those years ago and to plan for the future that I now have._

 _I always believed that by coming your friend and helping you defeat Riddle (which again I do not regret ever) I knew that I too would be a target to him and his crazy followers, I came to realise years ago that I may not have a future if for some reason I did not make it once we won the war (because I always believed in you Harry even when you didn't) but now that that has been taken out of your hands (thank Merlin) that we all have a future and our own choices to make._

 _My first decision as I have a few is to travel and to take some time to myself, I hope that your first decision will to spend some time with your family before you break your promise not to find me (I know you Harry don't forget that); we have all been given freedom and a second chance do not waste it Harry James Potter!_

 _I also hope that everyone can forget and forgive whatever may have happened in the past (mainly the Marauders and Professor Snape) I know that would mean a great deal to your mum, I too when I return will forgive those who have insulted me over the years mainly Malfoy but baby steps right._

 _I'll be back soon_

 _Hermione x_

 **~ Hogwarts- Slytherin common room ~**

Lucius straightens his clothes "just be careful Draco, just because he is dead and his followers are in Azkaban doesn't mean the hatred is over; once news breaks about how your mother and I took down Riddle, you may become a target."

Draco nodded "do you want me to go into hiding?"

Lucius looked at his son "No the guards have been called for, you are to remain safe understood Draco."

Draco watched as his father left the dungeons, he quickly looked around and saw that he was alone, he decided to use his alone time wisely as it would only become crowded in the common room within minutes.

Draco strolled down to the black lake, he stared at his reflection in the murky water, he too didn't have a plan for the future as he knew the war would have killed him; however he now had a future and hopefully, his future would include Hermione.

He heard someone clear their throat "Professor"

"I do believe your father told you to 1 stay safe and 2 that the Malfoy family guards were coming and you were to stay in their sight."

Draco turned to face his Godfather "yes however I knew until this is all over I wouldn't get time to myself and think"

Severus nodded "yes however Draco you must realise that Nott and Goyle are bound to your family to protect the members of the family, so they need a family member in order to do their job."

Draco nodded "It really is all over."

Severus faintly smiled "for now yes but until all followers are caught and dealt with we can never be too careful." Severus looked around "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Draco but it appears that Miss Granger has disappeared so to speak however she will be found."

Draco raised his eyebrow "what do you mean disappeared?"

* * *

Will Harry go looking for Hermione?

Where is Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
